The present invention relates to an oscillation-type compressor preferably used in a refrigerator and an air-conditioner.
Various conventional oscillation-type compressors are disclosed in Published Japanese Patent Applications Nos. Kokai 51-57009, Kokai 8-247025, Kokai 9-324764, and Kokai 4-347460.
The oscillation-type compressors basically comprise a movable element including a piston and a stationary element including a cylinder, so that gas is introduced into a compression chamber defined by the piston and the cylinder and compressed by the piston that reciprocates in the axial direction.